1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for automatically pushing up tissues stored in layers in a box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tissues are now widely used in homes and offices for wiping up cosmetics, oils, etc., and for other purposes. The tissues are usually made of chemical pulp mixed with polyamid-polyamine-epichlorohydrin-based wet strengthening resin to improve tear resistance, softness, fuzz suppression, and water resistance.
The tissues are stored in layers in a rectangular parallelepiped box. The top of the box has an opening through which the tissues are successively pulled out for use. When one tissue is pulled out of the opening, the next tissue protrudes from the opening. In this way, the tissues are picked up one by one from the box. When the remaining tissues in the box become little, the tissues do not protrude from the opening one after another. Namely, some tissues are left on the bottom of the box and hardly picked up.
Some boxes for storing tissues has a perforated bottom that may be cut along perforations and inwardly raised when the remaining tissues become little, to entirely push up the remaining tissues. This may help the remaining tissues successively protrude from the box but not sufficient to surely protrude them until the last one. In addition, this technique is not so helpful to protrude the remaining tissues one by one, so that one may grab the remainder to cause a waste of tissues.